The broad goal of the National Predoctoral Clinical Research Training annual meeting is to improve the training experience for predoctoral health professionals enrolled in the NCRR-supported TL1/T32 Predoctoral Clinical Research Training Programs. Support is requested for the 2010 and 2011 National Predoctoral Clinical Research Training annual meeting at Washington University Medical Center, St. Louis, Missouri. Predoctoral trainees, Program Directors, and Administrators involved in NCRR-supported TL1/T32 programs will be invited. The specific objectives of the 2010 and 2011 National Predoctoral Clinical Research Training Program Meeting are: 1. to provide a national forum for predoctoral clinical and translational research trainees to share research findings, experiences, and networking opportunities 2. To support the improvement of predoctoral clinical and translational research training. 3. To enable Program Directors and Administrators, most of who are at CTSA institutions, to discuss common issues of program development, management, and opportunities for collaboration in the national support of predoctoral clinical and translational research training. Given the overwhelming success of the first National Predoctoral Clinical Research meeting held at Washington University May 4-5, 2009, Program Directors and Administrators voted to hold the next two annual meetings (2010 and 2011) at Washington University. The Planning Committee for the 2010 meeting includes 11 different Program Directors and Administrators and the 2010 Program has been modified as a result of feedback from the 2009 meeting. A yearly national meeting of TL1/T32 trainees, program directors, and administrators will help promote trainee development, program coordination, and future collaboration. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): Support is requested for a recurring conference (2009, 2010 and 2011) for Clinical and Research Scholars and Educators Training held annually in April. The national meeting will be organized by the Association for Clinical and Translational Research and the Clinical and Translational Science Awards consortium and it will be a fully integrated, jointly planned event to enhance and promote the best practices in training the next generation of investigators in clinical and translational research.